


Kisses on the Dance Floor

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Doctor, Romance, not... "dancing", written for a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: When Rose dances with another man, the Doctor doesn't even try to hide his jealousy.





	Kisses on the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt.

“You are quite the dancer, Miss Tyler.” Prince Jyva’an smiled down at Rose as he lead her into a series of complicated steps and twirls. “This dance usually isn’t picked up this quickly by off worlders.”

Rose smiled back.

“I’m a quick learner.” She shrugged. Jyva’an lowered his mouth closer to her ear and whispered:

“And that’s why I think the Doctor loves you.”

Rose could feel her face turn bright red and she nearly tripped over her own feet. But thankfully the song was now over. The orchestra had stopped playing and the sound of applause began to fill the ballroom.

She had gotten used to people mistaking her and the Doctor as a couple. It had even gotten to the point of them not correcting them as to their true relationship status. But the Doctor ran so hot and cold these days that it made it hard for her to even define what they were. One moment they were best friends, the next... more?

How many tight hugs had they shared where neither of them felt like they wanted to let go? How many nights had she fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder, his cheek resting comfortably atop the crown of her head, her hand resting between his hearts and his arm wrapped firmly around her while he read to her in the library? Once, she woke up in that same position the next morning (he usually prodded her back awake after only a few minutes so she could shuffle off to bed). He had laughed it off, that manic gleam in his eye and said she was so fast asleep he was afraid she would’ve walloped him for waking her up and robbing her of her beauty sleep.

“You weren’t bored?” She joked to try and cover the fact that she wished he didn’t wake her was because he liked the feeling of her resting in his arms?

“Nah!” He had waved his hand dismissively, “I had lots of books on hand to keep me busy. Not to mention the funny things you say when you’re asleep. Did you know you were having a conversation in one of your dreams with someone called Ned about about how fish at terrible at painting watercolours? You were absolutely _convinced_ that even though the paint tastes like grape soda, the fish couldn’t use it properly cos they’d just keep drinking it instead. Human dreams are somethin’ else. Bonkers, you are!” Then the Doctor grabbed her hand and whisked them to a place where the fish paintings were positively beautiful.

Rose found herself smiling at her life as the Prince brought her back to the present by pointing discretely over in the Doctor’s direction. As she expected, he didn’t look happy. In fact he looked like he wanted to launch himself across the room and strangle the life out of the prince, but there were too many armed guards in the way. (Yeah, like they could stop him.)

“See, even now he’s showing how much he cares for you. He could’ve danced with anyone here that he liked, but he’s waiting for you. You only danced with me because it is tradition, and because my mother wishes for me to marry a good woman... but look how it’s effected him. It’s plain as day he’s jealous that I’m dancing with you instead of him. But he also cares enough about your happiness that he’ll give you up for a man that you love. I won’t lie, I do _care_ for you, Rose Tyler. The way you helped defend my kingdom, I will never forget your bravery. But that man _loves_ you. I will not take you from him. I know you love him too.”

Rose felt her blush intensify as Prince Jyva’an pressed a kiss to her knuckles, and she only just remembered to curtsy.

“I bid you farewell, but feel free to visit my world whenever you wish.” He smiled at her before giving her one last formal bow before he turned and left with his guard.

Rose looked back over to where the Doctor was standing. His pout was almost audible. She smoothed the skirts of the ballgown she’d been gifted with and weaved her way through the dancing couples over to him. She stopped a few feet away and extended her hand towards him.

“Would you care to dance, Sir Doctor?” She smiled at him, her tongue touching her teeth. He only raised an eyebrow at her.

“All done with Prince Poncypants?” He quipped.

“Jealous?” The Doctor floundered for words for a moment.

“I am not jealous, Rose Tyler. I’m just... practising my pout.” Rose burst out laughing.

“That is the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard.” She laughed even harder at his scandalized face. “Doctor, it’s alright. Prince Jyva’an has no intention of marrying me, despite what his mum wants.”

“Oh so, that’s why he was holding you so close, whispering sweet nothing’s in your ear?” He grumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest. Rose opened her mouth to protest, but then thought about how it would’ve looked like from the outside. The prince had leaned over and whispered in her ear. But what he said was...

“He was only sayin’ how much he knows you love me!” Rose blurted out. Her brain caught up with her mouth, and she slapped her hands over it, but that didn’t stop her from babbling: “An’ I know you _can’t_ because of that rubbish ‘curse of the Time Lords’ thing. But I really...” She chomped down hard on her bottom lip, forcing herself to stop talking. She buried her tomato red face in her hands in mortification.

“But you really... _what_?” God, it wasn’t fair that his voice could take on that captivating tone. She continued looking at the floor. He felt his hands grip her shoulders gently.

“Don’t make me say it.” She whispered. “Cos, if I do... and... and you don’t... I can’t.”

“Look at me, Rose.” He commanded softly. She slowly lifted her head and almost gasped at the tenderness she saw in his eyes. But his eyes fluttered closed as he rested his forehead against hers.

“I do. You must know that I do.” He whispered, his breath puffing against her cheek. His hands slipped off her shoulders, his right taking her hand and his left wrapping around her lower back. They stepped slowly in time to the orchestra who were now playing what Rose didn’t know at the time was a traditional love ballad on this world.

“Rose Tyler. Oh, my Rose Tyler.” She always loved how he pronounced her name. He always overemphasized the syllables, but now she could hear the hidden layer of meaning behind the way he said them. He turned his head slightly and she felt him press a kiss to her cheek. “We’ve both been fools, haven’t we?” Rose settled further into his embrace.

“You callin’ me daft?” She chuckled. Moments later, she felt him shake with laughter. He placed a lingering kiss to her temple. Rose pulled her head away slightly, and for a moment she saw the utterly adorable confused expression on his face. Feeling bold, she lifted herself on her tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly. She giggled at his bemused expression, his eyes opening one at a time. Then his eyes focused on hers, and he leaned in and pressed his lips more firmly to hers. She laughed again when he pulled back.

“Rose, what...?” He sounded so confused, bless him.

“This isn’t a competition, Doctor.” She grinned cheekily at him. He narrowed his eyes, and tried hard to maintain a stern look, but his lips were twitching upwards.

“But if it was, I’d win.”

“Wanna put your money where your mouth is?”

“Since when have I carried money? But as for my mouth? Well... I’d rather put that right here.” He winked at her before stealing another kiss.


End file.
